


Kiss from A Rose

by NightlyArias



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Song-ish Fic, Sorry for being cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyArias/pseuds/NightlyArias
Summary: In which the Doctor thinks, fails, and succeeds in kissing one Rose Tyler...The Doctor knew that his new companion, Rose Tyler, is a pretty girl. She has this youthful glow that girls who are on the precipice of becoming a woman has. It doesn’t hurt that she has this innate spark in her for adventure and brilliant things that shows in her eyes whenever she grins at him as they come across new worlds in their travels. Suffice to say he does find her attractive; But this doesn’t excuse how his eyes sometimes travel to her lips when they talk or whenever she smiles at him.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 11





	Kiss from A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve known of the song Kiss from a Rose for the longest time and since I said I want to write something, then might as well write about this. Sorry for the...cheesy-ness
> 
> There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say  
> You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
> To me you’re like a grown addiction that I can’t deny. Won’t you tell me, is this healthy baby  
> \- Kiss from a Rose, Seal

The Doctor knew that his new companion, Rose Tyler, is a pretty girl. She has this youthful glow that girls who are on the precipice of becoming a woman has. It doesn’t hurt that she has this innate spark in her for adventure and brilliant things that shows in her eyes whenever she grins at him as they come across new worlds in their travels. 

Suffice to say he does find her attractive; But this doesn’t excuse how his eyes sometimes travel to her lips when they talk or whenever she smiles at him. 

“Come on Doctor, where to next?” Rose said to him with a big grin on her face

Rose has been travelling with him for give or take 4 months now and so far, they have traveled to the past and future of planets, to moons and space stations. Of course they ran for their lives in more than half of the places they visited with clasped hands and laughter in their wake. 

The Doctor didn’t know why their hands always end up intertwined together but he’s not complaining, a hand to hold keep the loneliness at bay anyway.

The Doctor pushed buttons on the console with a manic grin on his face. He can’t help but smile or grin with her, her smile is infectious “Want to try the randomizer Rose Tyler?” 

Her smile turned cheeky with the prospect of an unknown adventure “Let’s do it Doctor” She said with her eyes sparkling in excitement.

With a pull of a lever, the TARDIS shook as she locked on an unknown location. Rose and the Doctor held on tight at the console while laughing uncontrollably. 

The TARDIS suddenly stopped and they toppled on the floor still laughing and gasping for their breaths. The Doctor looked at his right side and didn’t expect Rose laying so close to him. The laughter in him stopped as he stared at her laughing face. Her eyes were shut with tears of laughter at the corner of her eyes threatening to fall on her face and her pearly white teeth biting her bottom lip as she tried to control herself in vain.

The Doctor found his eyes on her lips and the urge to touch it and check if it is as soft as he thinks it is creeped into him. Before his hands moved to touch her, Rose turned to face him and stared with her bright brown eyes. For a moment they just stared at each other, blue meeting brown. A strange magnetic pull urged the Doctor to not move and observe his new companion and the distance between them slowly reduced to mere inches away that he can see the little flecks of gold in her eyes. 

He didn’t realize he wasn’t breathing until he felt his respiratory bypass kick in and he was immediately snapped back to reality. He quickly turned his face away and did a small jump as he stood up and offered a hand to Rose. Rose paused for a moment and took his offered hand after shaking her head as if to wake herself from a dream.

“Let’s see where the Old Girl took us” He said and the grin is back on his face. Rose grinned back and let the Doctor drag her towards the door.

Later when they were back in the TARDIS after helping the Hilpasians look for their hiding princess and Rose was resting in her room did the Doctor revisit what happened. He wanted to touch Rose’s lips. He wanted to feel those lips. How can he think of doing that to a young human girl? Sure he found her pretty and he liked the fact that she makes him feel something aside from guilt and loneliness but he should not have thoughts on Rose Tyler’s lips. The Doctor frowned when he felt the TARDIS laughing at him with his current thoughts.

“You think this is funny don’t you” He asked the old girl and rolled his eyes. The TARDIS just hummed and laughed some more.

The Doctor just grunted and started tinkering under the console. Best to distract himself and do things. After all, this may just be a one-time thing and thoughts on Rose’s lips will soon disappear once he gets used to Rose on board.

\----

He only thought of her lips at the start and wanted to touch it since it looked really soft, he never, for the life of him, thought about kissing her. The thought seemed to be too preposterous at the time, she was a companion, his best friend who he enjoys having adventures with. Plus, he knew that kissing her would be impossible, after all he was a terrible creature who has killed many. He doesn’t even deserve to think of those things. 

But of course, with all things related to Rose, things that shouldn’t happen can and will happen anyway. 

The day started peacefully enough; they were just walking along the beach of an uninhabited planet when suddenly Rose was captured. One minute they were walking side by side with Rose hanging from his arm and then next, she disappeared. Rose really takes the cake for being the most jeopardy friendly companion he’s had. 

He immediately scanned the surroundings and found that the spot they were walking on was actually a transport to a spaceship hovering above the planet. Not wanting for Rose to be alone on her own for long, he quickly reversed the signal and he found himself carrying the said jeopardy friendly girl in his arms. Rose was blinking rapidly and was shaking her head; he tightened his grip on her as she started looking around.

“I did say don’t wander off” The Doctor huffed and rolled his eyes at her for good measure.

Rose, realizing where she was, looked up at the Time Lord carrying her and scowled “It’s not my fault” 

The Doctor lowered her so she can stand on her own however this proved to be not a good idea since as soon as Rose’s feet touched the sand, her legs were wobbly and she would’ve collapsed if it weren’t for his arms around her waist supporting her.

The Doctor pulled her close to him and his nose was directly on her head that he can smell the rose scented shampoo she was fond of using; He tried hard not to take a deep breath.

“Ugh, I feel so woozy” Rose said and looked up at the unprepared Doctor with hooded eyes.

Due to how close they were, their noses touched and the Doctor’s eyes zoomed to Rose Tyler’s lips. The urge to close the gap between his lips and hers was strong and he was hyper aware of her body pressed on him as he supported her weight. Her scent which was a mix of roses and grapefruit was making his throat dry and his hearts began thundering in his chest.

Rose suddenly groaned and closed her eyes in pain “Now I’m getting dizzy” She whined 

The Doctor was shaken from his thoughts and almost tried to hit himself. Here was his best friend having an uncomfortable time and he was looking at her lips while smelling her like a creep with ill intentions, something is definitely wrong with him. He helped her stand on her feet. As soon as her feet was on the ground, he pushed her to arm’s length and steadied her. Rose’s eyes was still closed and her face was scrunched in discomfort; The Doctor can’t help himself and kissed her forehead. 

“That’s why I said no wandering off” he cheekily said and guided Rose back to where they parked the TARDIS

Rose just groaned and complained again that it wasn’t her fault. 

The kiss wasn’t on the lips, but the effect was immediate. A warmth coming from his chest spread to his whole body and he felt his hearts skip a beat. He wasn’t sure what his face looked like, but he was glad that Rose was not paying attention.

\----

The Doctor is not naïve nor is he blind, he knew that his attraction to Rose was not going away and it was only going to get stronger. Whenever they have slow days in the TARDIS with her snuggled up to him as they watch the Lion King for the nth time, or whenever she says something funny and she smiled the smile with her tongue in between her teeth, or whenever they have those little moments together that made him feel warm; He knew that trying to deny or fight whatever he is feeling for her is a loosing battle. And so he did what he knew best, hide and run away.

The Doctor was beside Captain Jack Harkness as they tinkered under the TARDIS, they currently parked in the planet Ooma, a beautiful green planet filled with lush meadows. It was one of the rare times that they were not running for their lives and the Doctor thought that it was time to do routine maintenance to the Old Girl. Jack Harkness, being curious of the TARDIS, offered his help in which the Doctor gladly accepted.

“Doctor” Jack started as he offered the Doctor a long metal tool with two springs on both ends

“Yep?” He grunted and continued his work

“About Rose…” he trailed off

The Doctor stopped his tinkering for a moment “What about her?” he asked and continued his work

“I want to take her to a nearby lake, I found it while I was scanning the area.” Jack told him as he fixed loose wires he found while looking around.

“Ahhh” The Doctor replied nonchalantly “Go ahead, she must be bored since it’s been pretty quiet for a few weeks now”

“Alright, thanks Doc. Want to come with?” 

After meeting the Captain during the blitz and having him on board, the Doctor was still wary of him since he tried to con them after all, but during his stay, he proved that he was actually a nice guy with a charming personality that it was hard not to like him. Suffice to say, he is accepted as part of the team.

“I’m going to be busy here so nope” The Doctor replied, still mindlessly tinkering away under the TARDIS console.

Jack didn’t say anything and it was just the sound of The Doctor making adjustments that filled the console room, but he felt that Jack wanted to say something.

“You know Doc, I don’t want to impose or anything but I think I have to tell this to you” Jack said and waited for the Doctor’s attention.

The Doctor stopped was he was doing and sat up to look at the American with an eyebrow raised “Go on, tell me”

“I know that Rose and I are close and we seem to be flirting a lot. But that is just mindless flirting and I would never think of going in between the two of you…well unless you both welcome me in the relationship then I am very willing to be in between you two” Jack said seriously and ended his statement with a wink.

The Doctor just stared at the Time Agent and managed to not openly gape at him. What does he mean by going in between him and Rose? There’s nothing going on as far as he’s concerned.  
“What nonsense are you talking about?” He frowned and rolled his eyes “You’re not making any sense. I think it’s time for you to stop and go do something else”  
Jack’s grin on his face dropped and he signed “Oh come now Doctor, I know what’s going on with you and Rose. I’m not blind.”

The Doctor scoffed and rolled his eyes. He didn’t say anything and went back to his work.

Jack just huffed stood up from where he’s sitting “Okay Doctor, whatever you say. I’ll go take Rose to that lake now and we’ll go swimming. I’m betting she’s gonna wear a cute bikini” Jack said with a teasing grin and left to go to his room.

The Doctor just frowned and shook his head. His chest may feel a bit tight recently and he’s feeling a bit cold but Jack doesn’t understand why doing nothing was necessary. Nothing really changed with his and Rose’s interactions even with Jack onboard. They still hold hands, they still laugh together, and they still snuggle with each other at the library. But since Jack arrived, he became a buffer whenever The Doctor felt that Rose was getting a bit too close for comfort. He knew Jack noticed but The Doctor doesn’t care about that, as long as he doesn’t admit to anything then it’s nothing. 

\----

As months passed by and the bond between the three of them grew, his attraction and feelings for Rose grew as well but the urge to do something about it became manageable and he felt satisfied with what they have. 

Rose was beside him, making him feel that he wasn’t a monster and surprisingly Jack is also there, a friend who he has come to trust and rely on. He thought that he was going to have these two with him for while, but again, he was wrong.

The Doctor just felt numb when he saw Rose’s ashes on the ground. They were back at the game station and somehow everything just went wrong. Jack was shouting and waving the big gun he procured somewhere but he was just silent. He just can’t be bothered with anything since Rose died. Nothing else mattered but the fact that Rose died.

The guards were asking him questions he couldn’t hear and he started to feel cold, the cold centered on his chest and anger started to build within him. He looked at Jack and he understood. They fought their way up to the top floor and managed to talk with the Controller just to make sense with what was happening. Rose died and he can’t let that be in vain.

Soon enough, they discovered that Rose was alive. He felt so relieved and the weight that was building on his chest became lighter, she was still in trouble and she needed to be rescued. As he stared at her hopeful face on the screen, he decided that he will get her back and keep her safe whatever the cost.

Keeping Rose Tyler safe was not an easy task, The Doctor realized this not long after they traveled together as she was jeopardy friendly. It took a lot of work and luck to keep her and him alive. So when he realized that their luck has finally run out and there is no other way out; He had to take her home.

He gave her his usual grin, and she grinned back at him. This was the face he wanted to remember in his final moments and so he held her face on his hands, kissed her forehead, and let her go.  
The Doctor knew he was going to die that day and he had no regrets but she came back, with gold swirling around her and the power of time filling her being. He can’t help but be in awe, this girl really made things difficult. She was glorious.

The last months traveling with Rose Tyler was fantastic, she was a bright pink and yellow girl who somehow made an old battered soldier like him feel something else rather than crippling sadness and anger. Thinking back, he should not have been surprised that he was able to feel again; Her hands were really warm the first time he held her hand in a basement after all.

“My head…is killing me” Rose moaned as tears streaked down her face and the power of the time vortex swirling around her overwhelming everything, including him.

The Doctor nonetheless stood and made up his mind. He looked at her, her hair, her face, her lips, and memorized every single thing. He walked towards her and held her arms.

“I think you need a Doctor”

He finally, finally closed the gap between him and her and his lips touched hers.


End file.
